The cronicles of Tigris
by wolfwithwings15
Summary: years after maximum ride and her friends, the whitcoats open a hospital where they created tigris and her friends


Tigris pov:

You probably don't know me or my closest friends in the world. There is me (Tigris), Lupus, Brody, Snowflake and my two actual babies Felicia and Dark we are all mutants. We have wings and special powers everything you probably have dreamed of but life isn't as easy as that. Lupus and I are together and as I said Felicia and Dark are my babies and Lupus's. I am 21 so is Lupus, Brody is 16 and Snowflake 15, Felicia and dark are twins and they are both 6. "MUM!! We are starving if we don't eat we will die very painful deaths!!" shouted Felicia and Dark said in perfect unison.

"Ok here is some food" I replied to them throwing the backpack at them. I snuck a look at Lupus and as per usual he was being a lookout. Sometimes I wonder why I love him but I knew this was why.

Flashback

I was running from my dreaded home my wings ached to be let out and I thought _I have to get out of here this beating is worse than usual._ Back then I couldn't fly. I suddenly heard a twig snap so I ran opposite the way I was going. Then suddenly someone came out of the bushes and took me with them.

I nearly screamed in protest but I looked in my captors eyes they were kind so I calmed down straight away. After what seemed like an eternity my captor let me go but I didn't run I stayed put this guy had to explain himself. Before I could speak he talked. "I'm very sorry if I harmed you I saw what they did to you it was wrong very to a girl like you." I blushed and then I noticed something." You have wings" I said in a soft voice. He nodded and he took off his jacket to reveal his wings. They were strong and the colour was dark brown with little white specks thrown onto them. The wings took my breath away they were beautiful.

I realized something so I said" I am Tigris and you are." "Lupus my name is Lupus. You have wings as well I just noticed." I nodded and I pulled out my bloody and bruised wings. He gasped out in pure shock then he went red realizing that he was being rude. "It is all right" I said pausing. "My mother and father have beaten me all my life I'm used to." He silenced me with a kiss so I shut up and returned the favour. I then realized I was feeling something I have never felt before so I turned away in pure shock. "What's wrong" he said with concern in his voice. "I I I don't know but I'm too young I'm only 12" I stammered. He only replied with "you are never too young or too old to experience love."

End flashback

"Lupus?" I asked and he snapped out of his trance of staying on watch.

"Yes" he replied.

"I think we should start to leave, people are coming and you know how I feel about them" he nodded in agreement.

"Everyone lets go I can see cars coming towards us. Remember this is a park and people will come no matter what day it is."

I shouted to the rest of my team. I heard some groans coming from the younger ones but other than that we were off. Before you could say avian we were up in the sky flying towards east, at least I think we were.

We were up in the sky the wind whipped through your hair and across your face. We felt as free as birds... well we were in a way. We never knew how we ended up having wings all we knew is that we all came from the same hospital except Felicia and Dark weren't born in hospital I did it myself in the forest. 'Tigris I don't feel too good" said Snowflake looking a bit pale.

"What's wrong?" I said with concern for my younger sister.

"My head feels dizzy." She said almost immediately after I asked her and after about 5 seconds she started to lose altitude really fast. Brody flew towards her and he grabbed her but we knew he couldn't hold her for long so Lupus held on to her. Snowflake stirred a little and she was moaning as if she was in pain. I felt so sorry for her since she was the one who was hit the hardest after she left her family. Her family did love her but not for whom she was. She was hurt most by her parents because she was in commercials and stuff like that. Her parents loved her but in a different way to them she was theirs only for the money.

She was also the one who had the most powers out of all of us but sometimes her life is too much for her, she can't keep up with it. Suddenly Snowflake emerged from her sleep and looked well kind of confused. "What's happening?" she said clearly terrified

" where am I? Who are you? What am I doing up in the sky?!' she shouted. She was close to tears the poor kid I couldn't blame her but this has happened before why doesn't she know who she is? "Tell me." Snowflake screeched. We all winced, that girls' screams could awake the dead and make them die all over again. Suddenly she shook all over then got out of Lupus's grasp but to our surprise she flew, not very well though.

"Don't you dare follow me you freaks!" she yelled but I couldn't help it, I flew to her, grabbed her and put her to my chest.

After about a millisecond she started sobbing her shoulders rising and falling and her nose was making sniffling sounds. I took this as an opportunity to talk to her. "Snowflake? Sweetie, are you all right?" she nodded and whispered to me

"why is it always me? How come I always go mental? I hate it! I feel so dizzy and nauseous afterwards." I have always loved and admired this kid always 

looking out for others, so strong but yet fragile like a china doll, her name resembled her. It was getting dark and Lupus and I knew that we should tell everyone to land soon. We finally found a suitable landing place, a clearing in the forest. We landed and got to work; I got the backpack and lit a fire. Brody was sitting by the fire cooking us dinner.

Snowflake was too dizzy to do anything so she sat down and talked to Brody who seemed to love the fact that she was talking to him. I grinned, I don't think they know but I'm pretty sure that those two like each other a bit more than friends. "Dinner" Brody shouted at the top of his lungs. We scrambled to the fire and ate our delicious dinner of minced meet with wild mushroom. Now I'm not dumb and I know that you will think that it is disgusting. But you were right, since we were on the run though we didn't really care.

By now we were all asleep except me and Brody. "Do you like Snowflake?" I asked him quietly

"yeah. I like all of you guys" he replied

"no I meant do you like her more than a friend." iasked him, my voice full of wonder

"No!" Brody shouted and his face was flushed.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." I said in a barely audible voice.

"You didn't insult me." He said pausing.

" You are right I do like her more than a friend but she probably doesn't like me in that way." He said sounding a little depressed

"I tell you what. I will ask her and for this you will owe me now so you better be careful." I joked, warning him by shaking my fist in a "threatening manner". After a while Brody went to sleep with a characteristic grin on his face. I skimmed over at my other team members and they all were sleeping soundly.

I had first watch and I would have to wake up Lupus soon. Such a Kodiak moment or whatever people say I really wouldn't know. There was something wrong though with the picture, I thought peering back at everyone. I counted all of us but something was wrong. It was much too quiet too quiet...

suddenly someone put their grimy fingers over my mouth but they should know better. I bit the persons hand so hard that it bled but they didn't give up. So I did a kick so hard to the person's face they let go of me for a split second. Wrong move I thought as I punched him in between his eyes. I then heard a crack and the person was breathing heavily but steady so I yelled "

UP, UP EVERYBODY UP GO RIGHT!" my friend's reactions were quick. Lupus got up first since of his extremely sharp hearing and he grabbed Felicia and Dark and he took off into the night. Body came over to help but the dude was already unconscious. We ran and took off as well.

When we were at a safe distance away in the air they asked me what happened and I told them. But I didn't tell them that I wasn't sure how he could sneak up on me just 

like that without making a sound. We all had hearing beyond any human but it is still unknown to me that he could actually come to us without making a sound. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. He must be one of the people who made us like this maybe he is like us except evil not good. I had to tell the others so I did and then I said quickly" we have to get out of here it is not safe we have to go far from here very far." I said solemnly. I could tell that they understood even the little ones. _We have to stay here for a while since I'm injured... kind of. _Snowflake said. One more thing Snowflake can read minds. _We can't stay would you rather fly when you are sick or would you rather have a fight to the death._

I asked knowing what the answer would be. _I would rather fight to the death._ I smiled that kid could crack me up, we are lucky to have her. Such a talented girl, that reminded me. _Snowflake? What do you think of Brody? _I asked her. _I think he is nice. Why? Well... would you go out with him? _I asked her feeling a bit embarrassed. Her answer surprised me though and there was no sarcasm in her voice _yes. I have liked him forever. Tigris? We will have to be alone though._ She said very seriously. _Ok I will tell the others. Thank you so much Tigris, you are a true friend. _Those words were too much a little tear went down my cheek. Those five words were just so nice no words could describe it.


End file.
